Ib:alone with you
by u.can.call.me.despina
Summary: I am despina and this is my first includes ib and the forgotten portrait ending.Ib was nine when she escaped the hellish gallery but garry was stuck there and stayed for ten whole years. Now Ib, who is 19 now, comes to visit the gallery where she works, only to be brought back to her nightmare. Read my story for more details :) NOTE: PLEASE BOTHER READING ALL CHAPTERS :D
1. Chapter 1

Ib: alone with you

This is the first my story and review(because creative review giving ideas for the plot of the story can help me not having writer's blocks)

(Ib's POV)

Today is my 19th birthday and mom and dad promised me that we will go to the gallery ….The same gallery that I visited ten years ago and I still do because it is my job. I work as a guide and I have the night shift in the security of the gallery. Being alone there is kinda creepy but I like it because I have the forgotten portrait, which is a portrait of an unnamed man with light purple hair with a few darker streaks and he is surrounded with blue roses. In every single one of my night shifts I stand next to this portrait and talk to it about my school life, something really sad because I was bullied in high school, and sometimes I sing to it because I am pretty sure that even if he seems like sleeping and I don't know his name I'm sure he is listening and he seems so familiar to me but I can't remember.

-Ib come on I don't think you want to lose your visit to the gallery

-I'm coming mum

(Garry's POV)

I missed her so much. It's only been two days from the last time I saw her but I miss her. I can hear her sing to me and talk to me about her school life and it hurts me so much to think that my Ib was bullied. She is just so sweet and I would like to kill anyone who would hurt her…... Oh here she comes.

(Ib's POV)

We arrived in the gallery and I headed to the forgotten portait. Even if I don't know the depicted person I want to see him because he is the only one who can make me smi… I was a bit shocked because I was seeing another girl looking at the forgotten portrait, I didn't know her but she seemed so familiar. Her blonde long hair, her blue eyes and that green dress. I went slowly towards her….

-hello red eyed girl what's your name? She asked with her big blue eyes examining me

-I'm Ib and who are you?

-I'm Mary. Nice to meet you Ib. Do you like this portrait?

-Actually yes a lot. I think the depicted man is very good looking and somehow familiar, you know what I mean?

-Yes I do, said Mary who was all of a sudden very upset.

-Well I could say that you look familiar too

-Uhm...eh… really?...well… I have to go, nice to meet you Ib

-Nice to meet you too

What happened to Mary she was acting very weird….

(Garry's POV)

What was that? Did I saw Mary talking to Ib? Well this is just making things easier I'll get Mary and Ib here and I will go away with Ib so that Mary, who brought me here in the first place, will be trapped here. Oh I will see Ib again and we will be together. Now that she is older…. So let's get this started.

(Ib's POV)

While I was looking at the forgotten portrait man the lights went out and I started worrying. After a few seconds light came back but I was terrified from what I saw…There was no one in the gallery. No that can't be happening…Suddenly I heard a voice saying "Come Ib come to me"

**So this was the 1****st**** chapter. If you liked my story be sure to follow and favorite it and me as an author. I will update as soon as possible. Be sure to review and let me know If you liked are many more chapters about to be written :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Ib:alone with you

**Hey everyone here is chapter 2 of Ib:alone with you. I hope you will like it…. Please review, follow and favorite my story and me as an author. Just to know the plot of the mazes in the gallery is not the same as in the game. Anyways…. ENJOY**

(Ib's POV)

Where did I have to go? I don't really know. And this gallery seems so familiar but it is not the usual gallery. Why is this happening to me, I thought while wandering around the gallery when I saw the abyss of the deep painting. And suddenly I felt like hearing a voice in my head telling me to go through the painting but that's not possible. Well all of this wasn't possible so if it was some sick game I had to play then let's go. And with that I jumped in the abyss. That feeling of sinking was so weird, on the one hand I felt terrified but on the other hand it felt so relaxing. Before I had time to think about that I found myself in a place so familiar even if I hadn't seen it before. I started looking around and I felt like I wasn't alone, but how I didn't see anyone, maybe I am imagining things. When I got myself out of those thoughts I saw in the end of the hall a vase. I started walking towards the vase when I heard someone calling my name

-Ib, hey Ib slow down, it's me Mary

-Oh hey Mary, you are trapped here as well

-Yeah, but I don't care now that I know you are here

-I feel better too knowing that I'm not alone.

-So what should we do?

-I don't know. I saw a vase in the end of the hallway and I was heading towards it.

-Okay let's go there then, said Mary with an almost evil smile.

We reached the vase only to find two roses, a red and a yellow resting in the water. How weird but how familiar too. Without hesitation I grabbed the red rose and I suddenly felt a wave of memories from the gallery. Me, Garry and his blue rose, the lady in red and blue and all those which happened in the gallery and were blocked from my memory came back. But I honestly felt that some parts of my horrifying experience in this gallery were still missing.

(Garry's POV)

I smiled when I saw that Ib grabbed her red rose and I honestly hope she will remember the insanity of Mary and run away from her. But I want to be sure that I will separate her from Mary. I guess I'll ask my loyal headless mannequins take Ib away from Mary.

(Mary's POV)

I knew that Garry would bring me back to this freaky place I used to call home. But I won't let him trap me or Ib in this place. I will keep Ib safe and sound and I'll make sure that Garry will stay here forever. But where did Ib go? She must be ahead of me. I'll go search for her.

(Ib's POV)

I held tightly my rose because I remembered that my rose was directly connected with me. If my rose withered I would die as well. Anyway I have to move on. But where is Mary? Oh now I can hear her calling me:

-Ib where are you?

-Here Mary come on.

-Okay let's move on together.

-That would be better and safer.

But honestly I don't feel like trusting Mary. I can't remember anything about her. That's so weird whenever I see her my first thought is to run away from her. Well, let's move on.

**This was the glorious 2****nd**** chapter. Today I feel like writing and since I have some awesome ideas I will probably post 2 chapters today. Be sure to follow and favorite me. Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ib:alone with you

**Hello my dear viewers. I am here with chapter 3 of ib:alone and I hope you will like it. If so be sure to follow and favorite me as an author and this story I am making. It helps me to know that people like my stories so you can review too. And please if you can share this story so that it can gain some popularity. Anyways… ENJOY**

(Ib's POV)

I knew that in order to get out of here we had to move on and solve many and tricky puzzles. So I called Mary and we started moving on. But three headless mannequins were closing our way, each one wearing a different dress a blue, a red and a yellow. I stepped close to the one with the red dress to try push it when I heard Mary screaming to me to get away from those. And when I turned to look at her the mannequin grabbed my waist and covered my mouth and started running. I could still hear Mary screaming and I understood that probably the other two mannequins were blocking her way but now I didn't care as sweet dizziness started taking over me and I closed my eyes.

(Mary's POV)

When I find Garry I am going to kill him. How dare he takes Ib for himself? But I should focus on finding Ib and getting out of here. There's no way I'll be trapped in this hell again.

(Garry's POV)

I couldn't stop laughing at Mary. I now have my Ib and we will get together out of this horrifying gallery. So I think that Mary loses and I win and now I have to wait for my prize. I heard knocking on the door so I went to open ad I saw a headless mannequin in a red dress carrying my sweet red eyed sleeping angel. I told the mannequin to put my Ib on the bed and bring her something to wear but I honestly adored her red uniform, which looked pretty similar to the one she wore ten years ago in the gallery. But all I wanted right now was to hug her and never let go of her. So I went to sleep next to her and only seeing her coming close to me and burying her head on my chest. I hugged and fell asleep thinking about me and her together when we got out of here.

(Ib's POV)

I tried to wake up but I was tightly hugged by a purple haired man, about my age. He looked so much like someone I knew….

-GARYYYYY…. , I yelled

-What is it Ib?, He asked half sleeping

-It's you it is really you Garry. I can't believe it that I see you.

-I do because I always saw and heard you singing and telling me about your school. It really made me upset to think that you were bullied and I couldn't do anything. I'm honestly sorry.

-You don't have to be sorry I am happy to be with you now and I don't care about the past.

-But you tried to kill yourself

Suddenly my face darkened and I stopped smiling

-Please don't talk about this.

-But it is…..

-Stop , I said with sadness and anger filling me.

-Okay, I'm sorry, he said and he sounded like a puppy left in the streets half-dead

-Don't be sad. I just don't want to talk about it.

I leaned and kissed him on his cheek. I suddenly felt my cheeks heating and I looked on the other direction. I bet that he did the same.

-So Garry could you release me from your tight hug? I smiled widely trying to pretend that I didn't blush like my rose some minutes ago.

-Yes, of course.

I could see him blushing but he tried to ignore it.

**Here is the 3****rd**** chapter of my afterstory. I hope you like it. And because you are very nice viewers you will follow and favorite me as an author and my story ( I hope ) . So chapter 4 will be released probably on Wednesday, maybe earlier. Byeeeeee **


	4. Chapter 4 note to my reviews

**Hello viewers this is not a chapter of ib:alone with you. It just an answer to the reviews.**

**First of all when I got back from school today and saw that you reviewed me I was jumping around because I am happy that my story is starting to get some attention :D.I am happy that I didn't receive any bad reviews since I am new in fanfiction and let's not forget that I am a simple 15 year old girl (and I learn many foreign languages so maybe some of my expressing mistakes might be due to this ) Now let me answer to your reviews **

**To Disciple of Ember**

**Since this is my first story and I am new to fanfiction ( I signed up this February) being detailed is a little hard. But since you think I should be more detailed I will try Secondly you told me about advertising my story. That's true but I tried to do it in the nicest way and of course without insulting anyone since I loved all the ib fanfics I've read and reviewed so far. If someone is annoyed I would like to be informed because the only thing I don't want is my story being given a bad name. I just wanted some attention from better authors. Thanks for your review. I found it pretty helpful!**

**To punklovergirl68**

**I am sooooo glad you liked my story and I made your day better. I hope you will feel better soon because I need your stories. And since you are waiting for chapter 4 and you are sick I'll try to write it and post it tomorrow ( I have german class tonight :/ ) thanks so much for your review though.**

**To MetaWolf56**

**Thanks for your advice and I will surely start using quotation and exclamation marks. I also know that I made garry's attitude aggressive and a little insane but it was just a mistake ( I hope you can forgive me please ) It is true that I used some of your points for my story. I really hope that this didn't upset you or annoyed you. I wanted to have a nice start and I liked your story which inspired me a lot. Thanks for your advices.**

**Soooo I will try to update as soon as possible but until then please spread around a word about my story. Just to know when I logged in today when I came back from school and I saw 51 views I was crying( I've been having depression for about a year and you my dear viewers and reviewers really managed to make me happy thanks you sincerely). If there is something that you found insulting please let me know. Your review will be definitely be taken into account since I am trying to get better. Until my next update good byes to each one of my viewers **

**P.S IF YOU FIND ANY MISTAKES IN MY STORY BE SURE TO POINT THEM OUT. I WANT TO BE SHOWN MY MISTAKES.**


	5. Chapter 4

Ib:alone with you

**Hello my dear viewers. As I promised here is chapter 4 of my story. Sorry for posting this late but I had an unexpected English lesson and I finished 30 minutes ago. Anyways be sure to review my little story. ENJOY**

(Garry's POV)

I released her from my hug, something that made me unhappy but I couldn't hug her without her will. I want to treat her like a queen, she deserves that, she is my little princess. I should better think about that twice since I forgot that Ib is no longer 9, she has developed into a gorgeous young woman with an amazing body figure. I smile at Ib when I see her looking at me with a questioning look. I smiled awkwardly trying to forget that I was intensely staring at her and trying to suppress the heat that is starting to build up in my cheeks. "So how is life in the gallery?" Ib broke the silence with her beautiful voice."Well…. Uhm" I tried putting words to my feelings of isolation, fear and darkness in this freaky gallery. I finally just added with a bittersweet voice "It is very lonely in here…..But now that I have you it is so much better". I smiled at her and she smiled back. I really love that warm smile of hers.

(Ib's POV)

"You are so sweet" I said with a blushing rising up on my cheeks. "But we can't stay here forever, I mean… are we going to get away…. But in the gallery only two can leave and…." My face darkened when I saw him smiling, he couldn't mean me. Garry would never leave me here … "Maryyy" I screamed and I felt so stupid for yelling a name of a girl I don't actually know anything about. "Listen…"Garry said "You don't have to worry about that I am always by your side Ib and I would prefer to give my life that have you locked up in here." His words made me cry. He was still the same caring and sooo cute Garry. I couldn't help it so I rushed and buried my head in his chest saying " I will never leave you either. You are the only one who cares about me and I would give everything to be with you. And I really want to apologize for leaving you here." I couldn't believe how fast I was talking eventhough I was crying. Garry was the person that I always need to be with and being in his hug right now is all I need"Garry?" I got my face off his chest "Yes Ib. What is it?" he said looking at me with those beautiful blue eyes he has. "Garry, there are things in the gallery that I still can't remember. For example Mary, I mean I know that she has something evil on her face but I can't remember anything about her. Will you help me remember?" I put my head on his chest again and I could hear his heartbeats. "I will help you remember Ib. I am always by your side red eyed angel" he said. I couldn't stop the blushing of my cheeks but hearing his compliment was bringing a warmth to my heart.

(Garry's POV)

I smiled trying to hide my blushing but seeing Ib blushing was so sweet. After some moments Ib turned and looked at me with her red eyes. Those eyes are the sweetest I've ever seen. Suddenly a wave of flashbacks hit my mind. The same girl, the same red eyes but 10 years ago. Ib was such a cute child and when I held her hand and it was so much smaller. She was a very sweet kid. I think that I am falling for Ib. I wish she feels the same. I would never like to do anything with Ib if she didn't really want. She is so important to me. I would hate myself if I did anything bad to hurt her. She is like a porcelain doll. So beautiful and vulnerable. I think I will just ask her if she has the same feeling for me.

**What's gonna happen? Will Ib feel the same way for Garry or not. Well I guess you'll have to wait for my next update. Please review follow and favorite. Bye bye to each one of my viewers. See you soon**


	6. Chapter 5

Ib:alone with you

**Heyyy everyone. This is the chapter 5 that I hope you've been waiting for. Please follow and favorite. (Review cause creative review can only benefit)**

In the previous chapter: Garry was about to confess his feelings. Will Ib feel the same way. Read to find out :D

(Garry's POV)

"Uhm.. ib" I was struggling to put the words in an order but I couldn't. God why is it so difficult. "Ib are you…..into a.." Luckily before I could finish this awkward sentence I heard door knocks. I went to open the door but before I could Ib grabbed my hand and with a worried look and voice told me "What are you doing?" . "I was about to open the door but you grabbed my hand" I answered with a wide smile. She blushed but was still grabbing my hand. "Don't worry Ib. I'm here to protect you. Now please let go of my hand to open the door" I try to calm her down. She reluctantly let go of my hand and went behind me while I was opening the door. It was the headless mannequin with a red dress in her hands. Of course how did I forget that. The dress I asked her to bring when it brought Ib here. I took the dress and I gave it to Ib. "Here, wear that to suit in the gallery background"

(Ib's POV)

"But….I like my uniform" I muttered. "Please put this on. Do it for me?" He said with a wide smile in his mouth. If there is something I love about Garry is his smile, his so beautiful smile. "Okay" I said, without really wanting to wear that dress but since Garry asked me to. "Where can I change my clothes?" I asked. I caught Garry unprepared as he was trying to think of something scratching his head "You can change in here …I'll…. go out." . "Okay…." He went out closing the door behind him and I started taking off my clothes. When I took the red dress I remember the lady in red from the gallery. This dress looked like the one she was wearing. While putting it on I was thinking about Garry. When I was younger I liked him but in a more friendly way, while now I think that I am falling for him. I mean he hasn't changed but now I feel like I am much more attracted to him. But what if he doesn't feel the same way. I will let him know but later. For now I will try to find any signs that he feels something for me too. I put on the red dress and I look at the mirror in the room. It is exactly my size and I have to admit that it looks pretty nice on me highlighting my slim figure. "Garry I finished changing. Come in" I yelled with no response. "Garryyy?" I went out of the room, even though I didn't want to leave the safety of that room. I look on my right and when I turned to look on my left my lips meet with Garry's.

…**..So Ib likes Garry and he surprises her with a unique way. You have to wait for chapter 6. Sorry if this chapter was small but I wanted this chapter to end and have you look forward for my next update. Goodbye to each one of my viewers. Please follow and favorite. **


	7. Chapter 6

Ib:alone with you

**Hello every single one of you. I have to say I am thrilled to say that my story has 300 views… so I decided to upload today, instead of tomorrow because I have an english seminar about psychology in one hour. I hope that this chapter isn't bad written. Aaaaanyways ENJOY**

(Garry's POV)

I could see Ib's surprised look when my lips met hers. Her cheeks were even more red than her rose. I quickly broke the kiss. Well, it was an accident kissing her. Come on who am I kidding I wanted to feel Ib's lips more than anything else and now I couldn't forget her taste. She tasted like cinnamon which is pretty weird but I loved it. "Uhm… sorry for that" I mumbled. "No need to be sorry, you didn't do something bad." She said slowly regaining her normal pale colour. "Didn't I?" I hesitatingly asked her . "Of course not Garry. I would never ever think that it is bad being kissed by you" she answered back with a warm smile blushing a little bit but I don't care.I think that seeing her blushing is the cutest thing in the world. And that smile of hers can make even my worst day better. She is such a sweetheart. I can't stop staring at the red dress I told her to wear is really looking so good on her highlighting her nice curves. Even if she was 19 like me she was still slightly shorter than me but I had to admit that she had an amazing body. I shook away my thoughts when I saw Ib's confused look. Oh my god I have been staring at her the whole time"So…let's go back to my room shall we?" I asked trying to break the uneasiness between us. "Oh yes I totally forgot that I came out looking for you." She smiled sheepishly. I opened the door for her and we went inside.

(Ib's POV)

Oh my God. I can't forget Garry's kiss. It was so sweet and innocent. I can't get his taste out of my mouth. Well I am not complaining. He actually had a taste of lemon candy, my favorite candy. It is like he knew it. Of course he knew it, he was the one who first gave me a lemon candy 10 years ago. How nostalgic… But putting aside the lemon candy flavor that existed in Garry's mouth, I really like him. I always liked him. He is so caring and ready to risk everything for me. Nobody has ever done that for me in my whole life. I don't even wanna think about my past. It is so painful remembering my suicide attempt and the bullying that I was under in my high school years. Only Garry would care for me. I really have to talk to him about my suicide attempt, he is the only one who will understand me,and I should confess my feelings for him. I think that expressing my feelings to him is harder than talking about my suicide. What if he doesn't feel the same way? What if he just thinks of me as a sister of his? But if he didn't like me then he wouldn't "accidentally" kiss me.

(Mary's POV)

Where the hell could Ib have gone? Garry you are going to regret that. I entered a purple room which was empty except a table, a vase . I put my yellow rose in the vase and I watch it thinking at the same time of ways to kill Garry. I am not going to be easy on him. I will remove his flesh out him. He is going to beg me to die. How could he even think that I will stay in that freakish place again. I grab my yellow rose ready to go and face Garry. "Garry you will regret for messing up with me. "GARRY YOU ARE GOING TO REGRET MESSING UP WITH ME. I WILL KILL YOU WITH MY OWN HANDS. DO YOU HEAR ME?" I screamed as loud as possible hoping he heard me and with that I left the purple room.

**So this was the chapter 6. I had our little lunatic Mary on this chapter. I hoped you liked it cause I didn't want to have only Garry and Ib. So be very nice viewers as I know you are and click follow and favorite. Leave a review If you want to. Have fun with whatever you are doing. Byeee **


	8. Chapter 7

_**Hello everyone! XD (someone's on a good mood today and that's me ) Soooo, I want to say a big thanks to anyone who bothered reading my story because it reached 440 views. To thank you I decided to upload today a relatively big chapter (only if my brain agrees). Anyways, I published a new story, called "I will protect you with my life". It has to do with Jeff the killer (If you don't know about him then I suggest you to start searching). Anyways, check out my new story (PLEASE :D) *Falls on her knees and pleads you to check her story, doing her puppy face and eyes*. I will try to update but I have proficiency coming up so I can't make any promises. Wish me luck I have an english test this Saturday. Anyways ENJOY !**_

(Mary's POV)

I started wandering around a part of the gallery I have never seen. The walls had a light yellow color and some blue and red roses were drawn on the walls. I started relaxing from my previous anger state and I started thinking about the past. When I first got out, I tried finding Ib, so that I could convince her that I'm her sister and we will be together forever, but she was gone. So I decided to go on with my life without Ib, even though that annoyed me. Ib is so sweet and it would be perfect if we could be sisters. She would protect me and I would protect her, we would play together, draw funny things and laugh all the time like sisters do. But I couldn't do that. I saw Ib once in the gallery and started asking about her. They told me she was working here. So I kinda stared stalking her. Not in a bad way, I just wanted to be sure that she was fine. Then I saw her staring at his portrait. The forgotten portrait that she liked so much, was depicting the man that took my place in the freakish place I used to call home. I was sure that Garry would try to trap me her again. I just wanted not to think that it could actually happen. But now I am here again. Why? I suddenly feel an urge to hurt someone or something. I take out my palette knife, which I take everywhere with me and start looking around for something to stab. I continue walking and suddenly I hear someone crawling to me. I turn around and see a lady in red. Not only I am not afraid but I start laughing hysterically "This is going to be fun" I say through my laughs. I stopped laughing and started approaching the lady in red and stab her. She groans from the pain but I just started. I stab her some more times. Then I grabbed her by her chocolate brown hair and I threw her with much force in the wall. She shrieked but I won't show any mercy to her. I punch her jaw and her right eye. But I felt like I didn't want to give her the satisfaction to die and be in piece, I just kicked her with all my force and she landed on the wall. I start laughing again and I feel very nice for beating this lady in red up.

**IN THE MEANTIME**

(Ib's POV)

I really have to talk to Garry about my past, including my suicidal attempt. He has the right to know. He is the only one who can learn my past. I love and trust him more than my parents and he is almost a stranger. But he knows me so well too. "Garry, I need to talk to you about me and my past." I almost whispered. "Ib, you know you can trust me. Now what did you want to tell me?" His voice was so calm and soothing. It brought tears to my eyes. I ran, hugged him and started saying through my sobbing "I… want to…tell you about…my suicidal…attempt". I looked up and saw his now sad face. He hugged me back and told me to sit on the bed together and tell him what I want. I stopped sobbing and find the courage to start talking with a calm voice, which I didn't know for how long it would be calm "Garry… I didn't really mean it. I had a terrible life with all those bullies mocking, insulting and laughing at me. I was trying to ignore them but they just kept on making my life a living hell." I stopped to take a breath and then continued "One day one of those bullies, called Mike, told me that he was mocking me only because his friends told him so. I didn't actually believe him but he seemed sincere. He told me to start hanging out together. I was kinda excited because I never had any friends. Things with Mike were fine. We would go out for ice-cream or just to grab a coffee before school. I felt normal at last. The bullies let go of me and everything seemed fine. But one day…" I don't want to remember that, but Garry has the right to know. I have to keep going. He eyed me with his blue worried eyes. "Well one Saturday night Mike told me to meet him somewhere in the woods. I was hesitant but I knew that Mike would protect me from anything. I started going and I reached the place he told me to meet him. It was a nice wooden house in the forest. I waited for Mike to meet up with me but I was a bit shocked to see not only him but also two of his friends. I shivered and looked at Mike. I asked what's going on but he only hit me with a rock and everything blacked out. I woke up in a bed and tried getting up but Mike grabbed me and pushed me back down. I looked at his eyes only to see insanity. Something was off. I tried to go away but he got hold of me and kissed me. My eyes widened when he grabbed my hips and I tried backing off. But he lied me on the bed and tried taking off my shirt. I slapped him and ran away. For my luck I got out of the forest and rushed to my home. But when I went to school on Monday everybody was calling me a slut and all those nice things. Some started saying that I should kill myself because I didn't deserve life. That was when the idea came to my mind" I was now letting my tears fall because I know that I should tell someone about the life I used to have. Garry was only looking at me and I knew that he tried to control his tears, not doing such a good job. I gave him a sad smile and he nodded for me to continue. "So one day I went in a shop and bought a knife. I went home made a video talking about my suicidal attempt and the reason I would do it. I grabbed the knife and stabbed myself. I blacked out and I thought I was dead but no. I was alive in a hospital. When I got out all the bullying I was going through all those years stopped. Everyone was shocked and some even amazed by my courage to commit suicide. Then I started painting. I would paint things from the gallery, even you. And now here I am talking to you about my life." I stopped realizing that a weight was finally off of my arms.

(Garry's POV)

I was stunned by what Ib said. I am glad that she didn't die. I wouldn't have any point in my life if my red eyed sunshine died. "Ib, you are a very brave and tough young woman. Even I wouldn't be able to be so calm in your situation and you can't imagine how happy I am you didn't die. You are precious for me." I blushed when I realized what I said and as I saw Ib blushed too. She is so cute when she blushes.

SOOOOOOOO…. WHAT DO YOU THINK? BIG CONGRATS TO MY BRAIN. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. KEEP ON READING THIS STORY BECAUSE I HAVE BIG PLANS FOR IT. PLEASE CHECK MY JEFF THE KILLER FANFIC TOO CALLED "I WILL PROTECT YOU WITH MY LIFE". BYEEEEE. MAY YOU BE HAPPY :D


	9. not a chapter but check it out please!

**HEY SWEETHEARTS. YOU PROBABLY THINK THIS IS A CHAPTER OF MY STORY BUT IT ISN'T SORRY. DESPINA, AKA ME, WILL HAVE CHAPTER 8 OF "IB:ALONE WITH YOU" READY SO PROBABLY I WILL UPDATE TOMORROW. I JUST WANTED TO SINCERELY THANK YOU FOR BOTHERING TO READ MY STORIES(IB:ALONE WITH YOU REACHED 760 VIEWS :') ). I KNOW THAT YOU ARE THE ONES WHO CAN MAKE MY STORY FAMOUS SO BIG THANKS AND I LOVE YOU GUYS. I ALSO WANTED TO TELL YOU THAT YOU SHOULD CHECK THE STORIES OF A VERY GOOD FRIEND I HAVE HERE IN FANFICTION, IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY. HER NAME IS PUNKLOVERGIRL68. CHECK HER OUT CUZ HER STORIES ARE AMAZING. SHE WAS ALSO ONE OF THE FIRST PEOPLE WHO SUPPORTED MY STORIES SO GIVE HER SOME LOVE. ANYWAYS PLEASE BE GOOD BOYS AND GIRLS AND CHECK MY JEFF THE KILLER ROMANTIC STORY CALLED "I WILL PROTECT YOU WITH MY LIFE". YOU PROBABLY THINK "OMG STOP BLABBING I DON'T CARE ABOUT THOSE. JUST GIVE ME CHAPTER 8"…. WELL CHILLAX I WILL BE HAVING UPDATES TO BOTH OF MY STORIES TOMORROW. NOW HAVE A NICE DAY OR NIGHT. BYE MY ANGELS(YEAH I FOUND MY NEW PHRASE) BYEEEEEEEEEE EVERYONE ALL AROUND THE WORLD. **


	10. Chapter 8

Ib :alone with you

**HELLO TO EVERYONE. EASTER BREAK IS FINALLY HERE *JUMPIN AROUND LIKE A COMPLETE IDIOT*. I PROMISED CHAPTER 8 BUT I HONESTLY DON'T KNOW HOW IT WILL COME OUT BECAUSE I AM IN A WRITER'S BLOCK, PLUS THE FACT THAT WHILE WRITING THIS CHAPTER , I AM WRITING A 300 WORD PROFICIENCY ESSAY ABOUT TELECOMMUNICATION (UGH… I HATE WRITER'S BLOCK AND HARD ESSAYS). ANYWAYS THIS CHAPTER IS HERE… ENJOY P.S THIS STORY HAS REACHED 840 VIEWS SO FAR. HELP GET IT TO 1.000 VIEWS**

(Mary's POV)

After beating up the lady in red a very familiar feeling comes to me…guilt. But why do I feel guilty? That creature would only hinder my progress in getting out from this place. Well she used to be like my big caring sister. Well…she used to, she is not. Like all those other creatures I used to consider my family. I can't trust anyone and I won't. Now I am here alone and I will do anything to get Ib and leave Garry here. I will also make Ib believe that we are sisters after we get out of here. Yeah me and Ib together forever. I can't wait. And with that I started washing away the guilt. I am not supposed to show mercy to the creatures, who kept me here for so much time. I will get out. I have to find out where to go. I will go straight ahead until I reach that bastard Garry and I will make him regret the moment he was born. I started walking leaving behind me an unconscious lady in red.

(Ib's POV)

I told him everything about my suicidal attempt. I didn't expect it to be easy but to my surprise it was. Garry is shocked from what he heard and I can say that I would be too if they told me what I told him. I look at him and feel tears forming in my eyes. Looking at his sad and worried face makes me feel really bad knowing that I made him sad. "Garry…" I say in a low and sad. "I don't… want you to…be sad… because… it only…makes me sad" I say through sobbing. I can't control my tears anymore. He hugs me tightly and says trying to comforting me "Ib, please don't cry. I am sad only when you cry. It breaks my heart seeing you feeling sad. You are the most important person to me." I am so stunned by what he said to me but I don't let go of him. He is so sweet and caring. He knows how to treat a lady and I really love him. I wish I hadn't left him in the gallery all those years. Thinking of that only brings more tears to me. "It was all…my fault. I left you here…all those years and I can't…forgive myself. I should have…died back then." I say sobbing uncontrollably. "Ib, do never say that again" Garry says half-yelling half-crying "You are my sunshine and I would never forgive myself if you died. There is nothing else that gives me hope and courage to continue living except your presence."

(Garry's POV)

I can't imagine my life with Ib dead. I would have any point in living. She saved me many years ago and I promised to protect her. And I will, because I love her more than anything else in the world. And I guess that now that she told me about her suicidal attempt, I will soon have to tell her about my feelings towards her. She deserves to know. She deserves to be treated like the princess she is for me. Even if she doesn't feel the same way, I will always love her. She is more precious to me that my own life. I kept hugging Ib tightly until she asked me to let go so that she could breathe. I must have been having her suffocating. "Sorry!" I said chuckling. "No problem Garry." She chuckled too. "Ib there is something I want to tell you. It is very important so please listen carefully" I say regretting internal for what I am about to say. Oh God, I wish she feels the same way about me or else… Stop making up negative conclusions. Let's just hope for the best. I sighed and said "Ib, I love you"

**OMG OMG HE FINALLY CONFESSED. AND WHAT A CLIFFHANGER! HOW DO YOU THINK WILL IB RESPOND? WELL…ACTUALLY THIS CHAPTER TURNED OUT BETTER THAN I EXPECTED *DOING THUMBS UP*. I HOPED YOU LIKED IT. IF YES PLEASE FAVORITE AND FOLLOW. FOR NOW, BYE ANGELS.**


	11. Chapter 9

Ib :alone with you

**HELLO MY VIEWERS. I AM DESPINA AND I FINALLY HAVE CHAPTER 9. I HOPE YOU WILL LIKE IT BECAUSE I WROTE THIS REALLY LATE. I WAS HALF-SLEEPING AND THEN AN IDEA POPPED IN MY MIND. SO HERE IS CHAPTER 9 *JUMPING AROUND SAYING YAY CHAPTER 9 IS FINALLY HERE*. ANYWAYS I STARTED ANOTHER STORY. IT IS ABOUT A GIRL WITH AMNESIA WHO LOSES HER FAMILY IN A CAR ACCIDENT. PLEASE CHECK IT OUT. THE TITLE IS "I CAN'T REMEMBER NOR FORGET". EVERYTHING ELSE ABOUT ME AND MY STORIES CAN BE FOUND ON MY PROFILE. ABOUT THIS STORY NOW. I THINK THAT I WILL PUT ABOUT 10 MORE CHAPTER AND MAKE IT SMALLER THAT I WANTED IT TO BE. I AM IN A WRITER'S BLOCK. ANY IDEAS TO CONTINUE THIS STORY WILL BE APPRICIATED. AND ANOTHER TINY TINY NOTE. THIS CHAPTER WILL BE PRETTY ROMANTIC AND WON'T CONTAIN ANY MARY'S POV. OKAY, I HAVE TO STOP BLABBING. ENJOY ANGELS!**

(Ib's POV)

What just happened? Garry confessed that he has feelings for me? Well, the truth is that he feelings are mutual. Garry is a mature, handsome and really kind boy. I think that this is the best time to tell him that I feel the same. I actually have always felt the same. From the first time that I saw him I liked him but in a more friendly and brotherly way. Now I know love and this is what I feel about Garry. Cheesy, I know. But that's how I feel. "Ib what's wrong? Are you alright?" Garry's concerned look and voice broke my thoughts. I stood up from the bed we were sitting and looked at him. "Garry…you're a very nice person…and I like you…in fact I love you. I love you more that anyone. Even more than myself and my parents."I said and blushed at what had just come out from my mouth. I tried processing what has just happened but I was interrupted by Garry kissing me. It was a passionate kiss and I couldn't do anything but kiss Garry back. He held me close to him wrapping his hands around my waist. I don't want to let go of him. I can't lose him again. But I have to breathe. We break the kiss. "Garry…" I start saying trying to catch my breath.

(Garry's POV)

To be honest, I didn't expect Ib to love me since I haven't seen her all those years and the fact that she kissed me back when I kissed her only made her more unpredictable. I love that. My thoughts were interrupted by Ib calling my name. "Yes sunshine, what is it?" I say blushing at the nickname I gave her. I think it suits her since she is a warm person and she gave some hope and mean to my lonely life but I don't want her to be uncomfortable with that nickname and I think she is because she blushed and now her cheeks had the same color like her dress and eyes. "Ib…excuse me I…I didn't want to make you feel uneasy" I say sadly. To my surprise she hugged me saying "I love that nickname Garry. Call me sunshine whenever you want." She buried her head in my chest. After a moment a thought crept into my mind. _I have to ask her to be my girlfriend._ She will probably want to be my girlfriend since she said that she loves me more than anything. The same thing is true about me. I love her more than anything in this world. I gathered my courage and I started saying "Ib…" She looked up at me with concerned eyes. I didn't want to worry her. "There's nothing to worry. I just wanted to ask you if you want to be my girlfriend. Will you?". The worried expression left her face and was replaced by a wide smile "Of course I will be your girlfriend Garry." She said still smiling but for some reason she started crying. "Sunshine, why are you crying?" I asked concern filling my voice. "I don't want to ever lose you again. That's why I'm crying. I love you so much that it would kill me losing you." She says sobbing uncontrollably, still hugging me tightly. I hugged her back. "Ib, I promise that I'll never ever again lose you. No one or nothing will never separate us. Just please don't cry. It ruins your beautiful eyes" I said softly to her. I started stroking her hair, which had the exact same color and height they had 10 years ago. Me stroking her hair calmed her down and she was now looking at me with those wonderful eyes she has. "Garry when will we get out of here?" Ib asked me still hugging me. "Whenever you want sunshine." I whispered to her. She let go of me and said eagerly "Then let's go now. I want to get out of this place. I want to be with you out of here". Those last words made my heart melt. She wants to be with me. So do I. "Okay not right now. I promise to you that we will soon leave this room and get out of this gallery" I said kissing her forehead. She blushed and I chuckled. "You are really cute when you blush Ib" I say to her smiling. "And you are very cute when you smile" Ib said smiling too.

**AWWWW… THIS IS DEDICATED TO MY BEST FRIEND PUNKLOVERGIRL68 AND TO ALL THE ROMANTIC SOULS WHO ARE READING THIS. FOR YOU WHO AREN'T SO ROMANTIC… SORRY BUT I AM. I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS STORY. IF YOU DO, THEN BE A SWEETHEART AND FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND COMMENT. IF YOU FIND ANY SPELLING MISTAKES PLEASE LET ME KNOW. TILL MY NEXT UPDATE, BYE ANGELS.**


	12. NOT AN UPDATE BUT BOTHER READING THIS :)

**HEY LADIES AND GENTLEMEN. THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE. I JUST WANTED TO THANK YOU SINCERELY FOR READING MY STORY. OMG, MY STORY HAS REACHED 1.425 VIEWS. THANKS GUYS :'). UNFORTUNATELY, MY NEXT UPDATE IN THIS STORY WILL BE AFTER MAY 4TH. SORRY . I HAVE PROFICIENCY EXAMS AND I AM PRETTY FREAKED OUT TO CONCENTRATE IN WRITING. AS YOU PROBABLY SAW I CHANGED THE COVER OF MY STORY. IT SHOWS IB AND GARRY TOGETHER. ISN'T IT CUTE? I DREW IT. ANYWAYS, THANKS FOR ALL THOSE VIEWS. THEY MAKE ME HAPPY. YOUR SUPPORT REALLY HELPS ME KEEP GOING NO MATTER WHAT.**

**IF YOU LIKED THE COVER, MESSAGE ME AND I CAN GIVE YOU THE LINK TO MY DEVIANT ART PAGE TO DOWNLOAD IT (JUST SEND ME A PRIVATE MESSAGE :D OR COMMENT ASKING FOR THE LINK)**

**I WANNA GIVE SUPER BIG THANKS TO Kira Neami, Serinity750, lingming99, Lotus-Fairy-1, FOR FOLLOWING MY STORY AND SOME OF YOU FOR FAVORITING THIS STORY.**

**ALSO IF YOU ARE KIND ENOUGH PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES.**

**TILL MY NEXT UPDATE, BYE ANGELS**


	13. Chapter 10

Ib:alone with you

**HELLO EVERYBODY! MY FIRST 10 CHAPTERS IN A STORY YAY :D *JUMPS AROUND SAYING 'YAY 10 CHAPTERS AHA'... EHEM... I APOLOGIZE FOR MY DELAY BUT I HAD SOME IMPORTANT ISSUES LATELY. I HOPE YOU WILL LIKE THIS CHAPTER. I SURELY DID HAVE A GOOD TIME WRITING IT. I LOVE WRITING ROMANTIC , I SHUT UP…ENJOY! **

(Ib's POV)

I blush at what I just said and then chuckle. I go and sit to Garry's bed. His bed is so soft and the coverings have the same blue color his rose has. Now that I said rose, where is mine? "Garry?" I start and I probably sounded really worried because Garry now had a really concerned look. "What happened?" He asked with a worried tone. "I just don't know where my rose is." I say trying to get rid of the concerned tone but without any success. "You really worried me. I have it right there" He said and opened a cupboard. Yeah, Garry's room also has a few cupboards. I didn't know what they contained though. Apparently my rose was in one of them. Garry took it out and handed it carefully to me. I hold the rose close to me. Garry sat next to me. I looked at him remembering what happened the last time with the roses. "Garry why do we have roses again? Are we going to try escaping again? Because if we do I promise I won't let you…" I couldn't continue talking because Garry made me shut up by kissing me and I kissed back. After about a minute I break the kiss to breathe. "Please don't think about last time" Garry said with a hint of sadness in his voice. "I won't. I promise." I say and hug him. "I love you Ib. I will never let anything separate us again." Garry says as I let go of him. " I love you too but I really want to leave this place. When will we leave?" I ask him now remembering how much I want to get out of here.

(Garry's POV)

How can Ib still blame herself for something that belongs to the past? It kills me knowing that she feels guilty. She is my sunshine and when I see her sad I am ten times sadder. But I have to get my head off of those. We have to leave this place. I want her and me to be free. I guess that we should leave now. "Ib" I call her and she looks at me happily. I smile and continue "We will leave after we get some sleep.". She looked at me and flashed that beautiful smile of hers and hugged me. I hugged her back. I then cupped her cheeks and kissed her lips softly. "Garry, I love you so much" said Ib and her words sent a wave of warmth to me. "I love you Ib. I will always love you." . She smiles and then yawns. I chuckle. "Come on red angel, you need some sleep" I say and she goes under the beddings. "Can we snuggle?" She mumbles through the beddings. "Of course Ib" I say and after I go under the coverings I wrap my hands around Ib's waist. I bring her close to me. She smiles and then buries her head on my chest. After a few seconds she fell asleep. I loved the way she breathed against my chest. And with that thought I slept too.

(Mary's POV)

I have been wandering around for so long. I guess I'll just fall asleep for a while. I ented a room with light pink painted walls. The only things inside is a huge couch and a couple of bookcases. I lay on the bed thinking of ways to get rid of Garry. I will make him suffer so much for even daring to bring back into here. When I get him he will wish to die. And with those thoughts sleep slowly gets me. I was suddenly woken up by a lady in red. "Hey where the hell did you come from?" I shout at her. "Hey, Mary. Relax. I think that you need my and the other creature's help to achieve your goal?" She says grinning deviously. "And what do you know about my goal?" I snap at her. "You want to leave the gallery with Ib. I and the others can help you do that. So do we have a deal?" She asks holding out her hand. I think a while. What if this is Garry's trap to lock me here and leave with Ib. But I guess that I can trust the creatures I lived with all that time. I hold out my hand too and we shake them "Deal." I say firmly.

**SO, HOW IS THAT? A TWISTY TWIST. I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. AND I HAD SOME MARY'S POV TOO. YAY ! ANYWAYS, SWEETHEARTS I WILL UPDATE ASAP. KEEP YOUR ROMANTIC MOOD BECAUSE I HAVE MORE THINGS TO COME. TILL MY NEXT UPDATE, BYE ANGELS.**


End file.
